Fuel materials come in a wide variety of forms, from simple gases such as hydrogen to complex mixtures typically found in aviation fuels. Due to the wide range of chemical compositions for each type of fuel, fuels may be generated through a variety of processes. As a result, certain fuels may require dedicated facilities for fuel synthesis. Accordingly, such facilities may be optimized to generate only the fuels to which they are dedicated. In addition, each facility may require feedstocks and/or precursor materials for fuel synthesis.
Developing high efficiency methods for generating a variety of gaseous and/or liquid fuels from a limited number of readily available feed stocks is of high interest. Improved efficiency may be obtained in part by having the fuel generating facility also produce at least some electric power to lessen the facility's dependence on external power sources. Improved efficiency may also be obtained by a facility having multiple points of process control to properly adjust reaction temperatures and various other process conditions to optimize the fuel generation methods.